Determine the overall and age, sex and ethnic specific prevalence of peripheral venous disease in random sample. Three categories of venous disease will be evaluated, telangiectasias and reticular flat veins, superficial venous disease and deep venous disease with valvular incompetence or obstruction. Diagnoses will be made by physical examination and duplex color sonography.